Escaping Memory
by JunkoNeko
Summary: "It's me; Ichigo! Rukia, what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked the small lady. "I don't know you! Let go of me, fool!" she pushed him away, looking up at him angrily. Both of them stood very still, as he holds her wrist tightly. Ichigo lied, he missed her after all.


Escaping Memories

Chapter One: Reunion

…

On a very fine morning, everyone in Kurosaki Clinic was excited as they wait quietly down the stairs. Isshin was crying while hugging a poster of Masaki, Yuzu was jumping up and down while Karin was the calm one, however she knew that she couldn't kept her face from all the excitement.

In the other hand, Kurosaki Ichigo was not at all excited. It was all the same to him, school all over again. He had his cloths packed in one bag, books in the other. He then looked at his room, empty as ever had been, or lifeless. Ichigo immediately glared to the wardrobe, something was missing, definitely missing. If Rukia had been here, she must be very excited to go to university with him, still fighting Hollows in Tokyo with him, and might even sleep in his wardrobe.

The eldest Kurosaki looked at his empty wardrobe for the last time, before shutting the door for the next six years.

He chooses medicine, which he magically passed the entrance to the best university in Japan, but that didn't satisfy him. He prefers working as a Substitute Shinigami than a doctor. If he didn't over use his Bankai, Rukia might still be here, just maybe.

Rukia…

He was quite neglected at a certain point; she never came back. Ishida, Orihime, and Chad never saw her again, too. She never write and draw stupid notes to him, she never really came here. He was quite over it now.

Ichigo looked at his room once more, before taking his two bags out with him. He slowly walked down the stairs, thinking if Rukia came back and couldn't find him here, will she look for him?

However his thought was interrupted.

"Ichigo!" His father yelled out happily as he jumped in slow motion to him. Ichigo immediately slapped him with his bags, away from his face. Then he turned to his sisters.

"Yuzu, Karin," he called and they obediently come to him, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Nee-sama," Yuzu reply, "what is it?" The dear girl Yuzu is beautiful just like her mother, sweet, hardworking and responsible, a perfect description of Orihime.

"Take care of dad for me, will you?" Ichigo smiled, which his sisters returned with a watery smile. Move on to Karin, "Karin-"

"Don't," she started, "I'll take care of Yuzu, don't worry." Karin has grown quite charming, quiet, and very brave. Looking at her, Ichigo saw himself in the mirror.

He smiled and gently rested his hands on their head, "Thank you." Then he gently messed their hair. Suddenly Yuzu burst into tears and hugged him, it was not very surprising. Ichigo hugged her back, smiling softly.

"What's wrong with you, Yuzu! Nee-sama is not going to a war or something!" Karin yelled. They turned to her, Yuzu was about to argue but she didn't. They knew that Karin was trying her best to keep her tears. Ichigo then let go of one hand, opening to Karin. She knew what he meant and hugged him, even though she thought it was a childish act.

Then there was a flash of light.

They all turn and saw their father with a camera in his hands. Isshin smiled and said, "First day of Kurosaki Ichigo as a university student. I'm proud of you, son."

Ichigo return his father's smile and pick his bags up. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin say goodbye to Ichigo once more and watch him leave in the front door. He looked back at them while sitting in the taxi, waving at them. Slowly he turn to the front and felt something in his pocket; Substitute Shinigami badge. _No use now_, Ichigo thought.

Next step; train station. It might take an hour to arrive, he might as well get some sleep now before his afternoon class. Ichigo stood there, waiting for his train, watching the blooming sakura. Ichigo grinned, _Byakuya_.

"_What do you think my brother is?_"

"Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled, as his train arrived.

He sat next to the window, resting his head there, watching the scenery. The memory flashed back, both of them holding hands on the ice skating ring. She doesn't know how to skate, and he taught her how to. He let go of her hands, watching her carefully in case she falls, which she did. But he caught her anyway. The weather was like that today, cool breeze, blooming sakura, but this year was quite lonely unlike two years ago.

Next stop: university of Tokyo. The taxi driver was a crazy driver that race with every car that passes by. However he was glad that the taxi arrives to his university on time for his afternoon class.

The university never stops moving, and Ichigo hates it. Too many people walking around, most of them stare at him, or his hair. Because of that, he kept his face in a scowl, just like high school all over again. Ichigo looked down at his time table, his class is in the fifth floor, second building, just great.

Ichigo took his time, there's no rush, and the professor doesn't even really care. As he arrived, the room was quite full. Everyone stopped and stared at him. It was not very surprising to see Ishida was one of them. He at first looks at him coldly but quickly changes into a grin, which he returns back.

The class went by quickly, Ichigo and Ishida walked out from the class together, silent. Chand went to a local university in Karakura while Orihime is here… somewhere. Ichigo did not like speaking with Uryu so much, especially about the past. Quietly they walked to their next class, then suddenly Ichigo spoted someone.

The young lady was short among the crowd, pale, short bob black hair and when she turn around, Ichigo widen his eyes. Her face was original and he knew it so well; dark violet eyes with a piece of hair fall perfectly between her eyes… it was Rukia. The second that Ichigo was about to call to her, a group of students walk pass in the bedroom and she was gone.

"Something's wrong?" Uryu asked, looking toward Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo was still staring where the girl was standing, "I thought I saw… Rukia!" It was impossible, his spiritual pressure has not return, it had been gone for two years, and never ever coming back. He couldn't sense ghost, hollows or even Quincy that's next to him. Right now, he only sense excitement.

"That's impossible; I couldn't feel your spiritual pressure, not even a little bit." They fell silent, walking quietly to their next class. It was getting cold too quickly, Ichigo wander if it was Rukia's zanpakuto that is responsible. Why everything of Tokyo is is reminding him of her…

"Do you have a part time job yet?" Ishida asked out of the blue while packing his books. That's right, Ichigo thought, I have no income yet. Then again, will he have enough time to do the job anyway, since medicine is not that simple.

"Do you?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu nodded then adjusted his glasses, "In a coffee shop, they need two more guys. You better hurry; it's very seldom to have a nicely pay for little work.

"Um," Kurosaki replied, "I'll check it out. Where's it?"

The Quincy smiled, "Nearby. Actually, let's go. I'll be heading first then." He walked away quickly, leaving Ichigo to rush while packing his belongings.

"Kurosaki," Uryu started as Ichigo caught up.

"Um."

"About the girl you saw as Rukia," he paused, "Are you sure that's her?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, her face appeared again; soft and gentle. He was sure that it was not just an illusion. She was really there, right in front of him. "Yes, that's got to be her. She has different hair cut but… that's just her. I remember, with that look, the hair that fall in between her eyes…"

The Quincy scowled, "That's strange."

"What do you mean?"

They stopped walking, Ishida turned to face him, "I didn't feel any shinigami spiritual pressure." Ichigo frown, he continued, "And if it's really Rukia, then why didn't she greet you like every time? Didn't you say she saw you?"

Ishida's right. Was what he saw was just an illusion or some other girl that looks like Rukia? Was he going mad, after two years of losing his power?

"It doesn't matter now," the Quincy broke his thought, "we'll find that out later. Now, let's go and get you to sign up for the job."

Ichigo scowled, "Yea… I know what to do."

They started walking again, Ishida smiled, "You really miss her."

Ichigo scowled even harder, "Of cause not! I'm used to it anyway."

"To what? Missing someone so much but never admitted?"

"Shut up, Quincy! It's not what you're thinking!"

Uryu smiled while his friend scowled. They walk silently, passing groups of girls which giggled as they passed. The sakura trees are blooming beautifully which the two noticed. "Oh, here we are," said Ishida.

"What? We're not even out of the university yet!"

"Oh- will you just look!" Ishida turned Ichigo's head to the front.

"Oh, I didn't expect it to be this close!" Ichigo said then follow his friend in. Every table is occupied, but not too crowded. The shop has been decorated with wood and soft green plants, just to cut the dark wooden colour. Then Ichigo saw the sign 'Require 2 men'

Uryu leaded him to the counter, a gentle looking woman smiled at him, "Hello Ishida-kun! Your job started next week though, or would you like some thing to drink and eat?"

"Latte please, and this is Ichigo. He is a friend of mine, I was wondering if there's still a place for him."

She looked at Ichigo and smiled, "You're Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes."

"Well, hello," she grinned, "My name is Mami Raiki. I'm the owner of this shop. It'll be nice to have you here."

Ichigo smiled softly, "Thank you."

"You're lucky to get the last position! I hope you can do the serving, today I finally get the coffee maker, Ishida-kun!" Mami said cheerfully.

Uryu adjust his glasses, "Oh? Who might that be?"

Mami point toward, "That girl right there, sitting at the fourth table."

He turned and hesitated, unable to say a word except for his friend's name, "K-Kurosaki!"

"Hm?" Ichigo reply and turned around. Short bob black hair, check, pale, check, midget, check, violet eyes, check, and a piece of hair that fall perfectly in between, check. Ichigo opened his mouth, but couldn't say a word until the girl or 'Rukia' stood up to leave, "Rukia! Rukia, wait! Rukia!"

He ran after her, Ishida spoke, "Just a minute, Ichigo!" But Ichigo ran after her as she did not stop to wait for him. He sighed.

"Do they know each other?" Mami asked all of the sudden.

"We'll find out."

The girl pushed the door quickly, slamming Ichigo's face. He yelled out loud in pain which made the girl turn to look at him, "Oh sorry."

The voice is Rukia's, Ichigo thought while staring at her. She then turned back but Ichigo quickly grabbed her wrist, "Rukia!"

The girl quickly turns to him in surprise and tried to push his hand away, "I said I'm sorry! Let me go!"

Ichigo ignored her, "Rukia, it's you! God… it's really you!" He knew that his eyes was getting watery, he smiled, pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Rukia…"

At first the girl stopped dead as he hugged her so tightly but then she gain her conscious and pushed him away, trying to run but he hold her wrist again. Ichigo turned her around, "It's me; Ichigo! Rukia, what's wrong?"

She looked at him in confused, "I don't know you! Let go of me, fool!"

"But it's me! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The girl went quiet as he sounds quite desperate. Both of them stood very still, as he holds her wrist tightly. Ichigo lied, he missed her after all. It's been two years, without power, and Rukia. But two years can erase memories, and connections? He looked at her sadly, or what she thought as disappointment. She looked away for a while then look back at him.

"I don't know you," she said quietly which made Ichigo let go of her.

"Rukia…"

"Stop calling me that! I am not whom you call Rukia!" Then she quickly walked away. She's really not Rukia, Ichigo thought, she's not… Rukia. Or is she? He watch her walked away, never looking back. It might be her gigai, with stupid soul candy while she's on mission.

However, deep inside his heart that the chance is very low.

"What happen to Kuchiki?" Ishida asked as he quickly walked out from the shop. "Where did she go?"

"That's not Rukia."

"What?" he went silent, "but that's got to be her-"

"I said that's not Rukia!" Ichigo bust out loud. Ishida went silent, just to calm him down. Ichigo sighed, "I'm going back to my dorm."


End file.
